


Your Emotions (Make You A Monster)

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Dead Kennedys, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray <i>accidentally</i> witnesses a more intimate aspect of Jello's and Klaus' relationship when he's <i>forced</i> into hiding in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Emotions (Make You A Monster)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Your Emotions by Dead Kennedys.
> 
> I'd love to dedicate this to my fans on Tumblr. Namely, Jadelard and 1968-Ray! You guys are awesome simply because you believe in DK love! :D

Ray strolled into the bathroom, pushing open the first stall he came across and secured the latch on the door. Just moments before he was getting ready to hike his pants down to do his business is when the bathroom door slammed open unexpectedly, snapping Ray out of his motions. Ray held his breath without knowing exactly why, freezing instantly as he backed away from the stall door.

There is a loud staggering thud like someone has stumbled through the door accompanied by a series of breathless giggles. Ray isn't sure how many people there are, and by all rights it be just one, but Ray leans forward to take a closer look, peeking an eye through a gap between the stall door and frame. He scans the room for a moment, seeing only porcelain sinks and urinals, until he catches sight of two figures emerging from the right.

It's Jello and Klaus, looking as if they're completely smashed going by the way they sway and bump into one another. Ray grins briefly, getting the urge to join his friends but something keeps him rooted in his stall. Jello sways into Klaus who captures him around the waist, pulling him in as if to keep him from falling down. There is a brief interval of short pants between the two men before they both lean forward to join lips in a chaste kiss.

Ray's bright blue eyes widen with skepticism as he tries, in vain, to delude himself into thinking it was an accident, but Klaus and Jello meet each other halfway once again. Only this time they open their mouths, deepening the secret intimacy of their kiss with enthusiastic tongues. Ray's pulse is pounding in his ears as he watches Klaus and Jello grapple at each other's clothes almost frantically.

Klaus wraps his arms around Jello further, pressing their bodies together roughly as the latter tangles his hands in Klaus' hair to pull it roughly. Klaus breaks away to groan at the sensation, dropping his head back far enough for Jello to leave a trail of love bites along his neck. Ray can see Jello's lips and teeth pinch the pale skin along Klaus' jaw line, pressing sloppy kisses against that uncanny five o' clock shadow of his.

Klaus murmurs something into Jello's ear, nipping at his earlobe in turn, and Jello leans back slightly to reveal a wicked grin curling across his face. Ray isn't sure of the words exchanged between them, all he knows is that he shouldn't be here right now. He shouldn't be witnessing this secret tableaux of repressed intimacy between Klaus and Jello. Ray knows he's intruding and you better fucking believe he doesn't want to see this either, but he's trapped and to make matters worse he can't tear his eyes away... Not even out of guilt or shame.

Klaus says something like, _D'you wanna go into one of the stalls?_ Ray's pretty sure Klaus mumbles something along those lines because Jello shakes his head, proclaiming that he wants Klaus to _fuck him on the sink._ Ray can't be certain of anything he's seeing or hearing because, quite frankly, he can't believe what's happening even when it's right in front of him.

They kiss briefly once again, humming tiny laughs into each other's mouths playfully like lovers often do... Or at least Ray supposes that's what lovers tend to do in the throws of intimate secrecy in dirty public bathrooms. Klaus walks Jello backwards until the small of the singer's back hits the porcelain rim of the sink, licking and nipping fiercely at one another's lips all the while.

Klaus' back is towards Ray, obscuring the view of Jello quite a bit but not entirely. From this angle Ray can slightly see the side of Jello, but when Klaus' hands disappear between them Ray can only guess as to what he's doing. Ray can hear the distinct sound of buttons and zippers being undone. As he watches through the slit of the stall, Ray's mind is working at the speed of light to decipher the mystery of what's to come, but the mystery has already been solved prior to this exact moment and as it settles within Ray he can feel himself grow shamefully and comfortably hard at just the mere thought of it.

Jello's torn jeans hit the ground with a tiny little _clank_ from the loose change in his pockets and the obvious now becomes the apparent in the recent turn of events when Klaus drunkenly scoops Jello up in his arms, almost falling over in the process, to hike the singer up on the germ infested sink. Jello's pants are discarded on the filthy ground and besides that, him and Klaus are still fully clothed. Ray can feel himself throb incessantly within his pants, licking his chapped lips precariously to the scene unfolding before him.

Klaus' pants sagged down slightly, revealing a glimpse of his underwear as his hand disappeared between them again. Ray didn't want to think about what Klaus was doing to Jello, but whatever it was it made the singer groan in that raspy tenor Ray has always found slightly obnoxious. Ray was contemptuous of Jello mostly because he was insanely jealous of Klaus' position. Ray would love nothing more than to give Jello a hard fucking into that filthy sink.

Ray's erection perked up even more at the thought and before he could form a coherent thought, the heel of his hand began to rub instinctively against his groin. Jello's breath hitches and Ray's eyes snap up to the sound. Klaus' arm is moving in twisting fluid motions from what Ray can tell and Ray doesn't have to guess as to what he's doing. Jello wraps his arms around Klaus' neck and spreads his legs so that they are on either side of the bassist to accommodate the intrusion of fingers.

Ray loses his breath when Jello makes keening little noises, gauging the way Jello's limbs seem to twist around Klaus as he's drunkenly worked over with experienced hands. _He's like a girl,_ Ray muses, cupping his hand over the bulge in his pants as he entertains that fantasy briefly. Ray grinds against his hand jaggedly, closing his eyes so that the noises Jello makes are amplified tenfold to fuel his deluded fantasy.

"Come on, Klaus. We gotta hurry up before Darren and Ray come looking for us."

Ray's eyes snap open when he hears his name, pupils dilating and fixing once more on the secret lovers he calls his friends. Jello sounds breathless, like he's on the brink of coming, and despite Klaus' hesitation to speed things along he mutely agrees to Jello's request. Klaus shuffles around, pulling his pants down slightly to maneuver himself more freely.

"I bet you'd love it if they found us," Klaus says knowingly.

"Shut up."

Klaus' underwear still covers the curve of his rear end but Ray knows he can't say the same for the front, going by the way Jello reaches between them. There is a moment of short breaths exchanged between Jello and Klaus before the latter steps in closer, cocking his arm as if he's lining up to Jello's body. Now is the time for Ray to look away, but the truth is he's more transfixed by this than the _foreplay._

Something clicks inside Ray's head that blocks out the rational part of his brain. Without thinking twice, Ray's hands scramble to undo his fly so he can free his straining hard on from the confines of his pants. Ray wraps his hand almost immediately around his cock, breathing shallowly and licking his too dry lips as he waits for the moment of joining between Klaus and Jello.

Klaus' hips jerk forward shallowly, making Jello call out from a mix of pain as well as pleasure. Jello throws his arms around Klaus' shoulders, holding on tightly in his stupor as Klaus starts to thrust against where Jello sits on the sink. Ray can see Jello tangle a hand in Klaus' short hair while the other drops down to grip teasingly at Klaus' butt, trying to push him more firmer inside him. Ray twists his hand up and down in a languid rhythm, imagining what it'd feel like if Ray was in Klaus' shoes, feeling Jello's hands clawing at him and beckoning Ray to fuck him harder. Ray suddenly feels a wave of jealousy towards Klaus for experiencing something he will never get to feel. He is envious in every sense that word implies.

Ray inhales sharply, jerking bodily at a particularly needy whine that escapes Jello's mouth. Jello sounds like an animal and the way he claws along Klaus' body is sure enough to leave marks. Ray strokes his cock faster when Jello makes a surprised little gasp as Klaus leans forward to bite and suck on his neck.

His ass is going numb from sitting on the cold toilet seat and he's almost certain the same could be said for Jello. _If that was me, I'd make sure that little shit couldn't walk straight for a week,_ Ray thinks proactively, stroking himself faster to the cadence of Klaus' thrusts and fueled by Jello's broken moans.

Ray can hear the wet _smacking_ sounds Klaus makes every time he sucks on Jello's neck, wishing he was the one responsible for all the red marks that bloom along his skin like a well-fitted choker. Jello grabs Klaus by the waist, crushing him into his body as he strains to keep himself balanced on the rim of the sink. Jello's being obscenely loud and it's a wonder as to how no one's heard him yet, going by how his vocalizations reverberate off the walls.

Klaus is grunting harshly into Jello's ear, thrusting at the perfect angle to set Jello off. Jello's head is poised in such a way that it isn't quite resting on Klaus' shoulder but is still able to look past him. Jello's face is twisted up in bliss until the moment he opens his eyes. He blinks past the haze of being thoroughly fucked on a filthy bathroom sink, peering over Klaus' shoulder until his gaze comes to rest on the only closed stall. Jello's face lights up with mischief when he spots the pair of familiar blue eyes watching diligently from between the slit of the stall door.

Jello smirks wickedly, making Ray's eyes widen. Ray freezes with his motions, leaving only the sound of his shallow breathing and pulse pounding against his eardrums. Jello's whole posture seems to change the moment he finds out Ray has been watching this since the beginning and getting off on it. Ray notices the way Jello embellishes his moans more or how he wraps his legs around Klaus' waist all for the benefit of his silent audience.

"Mmm, come on," Jello whines, looking directly into Ray's observant blue eyes. "I want your cock deeper inside me, Klaus."

Ray watches, blood boiling ever so slightly, as Jello clutches at Klaus' body and moaning encouragements for _faster_ and _harder_ thrusts. Despite Ray's apprehension to the obvious jealousy provoking tactics Jello is pulling he begins stroking himself once again, if not a little more aggressively. Ray never severs eye contact once with Jello, fisting his cock in a blur to reach his zenith. He knows he should feel guilty, but all Ray can feel is contempt for the way Jello is putting on just for him, teasing him with something he'll never be able to do.

Klaus is unaware of the battle raging between Ray and Jello because he continues to thrust his cock deeply into Jello who makes over enthusiastic noises, begging for more. Klaus is getting close because Jello can feel the slightest twitch in his cock as he's fucked shallowly. Klaus cups the small of Jello's back while the other drops down between their bodies in what Ray assumes is for stroking Jello's undoubtedly hard cock.

It's uncanny how in tune all three of them are, and maybe it has something to do with being in a band, but once Jello practically shouts his completion, Ray and Klaus follow soon after. Klaus grunts into the side of Jello's love bitten neck, pumping his hips anatomically until finally undulating down into a sudden stop. Ray bites his lip and squeezes his eyes firmly shut, spilling over in his hand as he struggles to stifle his whimpers.

Ray comes to the notion of being inside of Jello and forcing all sorts of pained, as well as pleasurable, sounds out of him. Ray's hand twists when it slides up to the tip, squeezing out more white that coats his sticky fingers. _Fuck,_ Ray wants to say, but he suppresses it for Klaus' sake. Klaus doesn't need to know about his attendance and neither did Jello, but what's done is done.

Klaus and Jello straighten each other out rather quickly, faster than Ray can come down from his stupor, but he supposes they're used to rushing their interludes. Jello grabs Klaus by the ass, squeezing and pulling him in close for another hungry kiss as he cracks a side glance over to Ray's stall. Ray feels perhaps a little guilty, but only because he intruded on Klaus' private life. He couldn't give two shits about Jello's privacy, seeing as how he'd love nothing more than to exploit it. Ray knows it's an unhealthy obsession he has for wanting to teach Jello a little lesson in humility, but it's ultimately inescapable.

"Better get going," Klaus gushes, only slightly flustered as he cleans his glasses and washes his hands. "People might start talking about us disappearing like this."

"I don't know..." Jello says thoughtfully. He glances briefly at the closed stall before walking off with Klaus. "I'm sure they're no better at _hiding_ either."


End file.
